Running Wild
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Everyone has darkness inside the and Bruce knows that better than most. Everyone assumes that Hulk is Bruce's darkness manifested but there are much scarier than Hulk lurking in Bruce's mind just waiting for the opportunity to break out. (Some darkish themes, violence and swearing. Pre Science Boyfriends)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Uh... Blame Boris... Just a little 3 shot that has been playing around in my head for the last few days.

Warnings: For this chapter.. Swearing, violence, implied m/m feelings.

Running Wild 

"Nice place you've got here Doc." The sarcastically amused voice of Jasper Sitwell rang through the quiet lab space.

Across the room Bruce Banner chuckled darkly shifting yet another chunk of debris and eagerly peering at the mess of wires and machinery underneath. He was more than aware of the state the lab was in, it had after all been abandoned for a considerable amount of time and before that it had been subjected to many a barrage from the other guy. To say it was ruined was a vast understatement but there was a treasure trove of equipment hidden in the chaos, equipment Bruce could desperately use and was also extremely reticent to have fall into someone else's hands.

Jasper followed after him a curious look on his face, the physicist was honestly surprised he'd accepted this assignment Sitwell tried to avoid any and all members of the Avengers with and unrelenting fervor and always appeared to be a little standoffish when they did interact. Admittedly that was usually because Tony was being an ass and goading the man but still, his curiosity was piqued.

"I'll be honest Agent Sitwell, I was surprised that you agreed to accompany me here. You tend to avoid any unnecessary interactions with the Avengers."

If the agent was surprised by the statement he didn't let it show, instead he merely cocked an eyebrow and let a smirk slide across his lips.

"It was a slow day, so it was either this or deal with new recruits and I would much rather not take a bullet to the knee today."

Bruce couldn't quite hide his smile at that.

"And besides it's not all of the Avengers that bother me just a few... Certain _individuals_."

_Individual._

Thatwas certainly one way todescribe Tony Stark and Bruce couldn't help but be amused by the fact the agent would rather spend time with him and possibly get smashed by his 'anger management issue' than spend more than five minutes in a room with the billionaire. Seriously SHIELD agents were fucking crazy. Jasper seemed to pick up on the focus of his thoughts and shot him a questioning look and Bruce faked a cough plastering an innocent look on his face.

"Yeah Tony can be a little trying at times..."

Jasper let out an incredulous snort of laughter, shifting some more of the rubble.

"Understatement of the century there Doctor Banner. I honestly have no idea how you put up with the guy."

The physicist merely shrugged demurely, there was no way in hell he was going into his reasons for putting up with Tony's antics. He had enough trouble dealing with them without being thoroughly teased for having the equivalent of a school girl crush and one of the world's most unattainable men. Because that wouldn't be humiliating at all.

"He's really not that bad once you get to know him and well he doesn't single me or the other guy out, treats us like normal people even though we're anything but... It's made him... Hulk kind of fond of Tony, me too I suppose."

Jasper chuckled at that shaking his head in disbelief.

"Not that I'm calling you a liar Doc but I find it hard to believe that Stark has the capability to express a positive human emotion effectively, especially toward another human being."

Bruce stamped out the flare of annoyance he felt from the other guy as quickly as it emerged but he allowed himself a mental sigh. People were as always taking Tony at face value, seeing the egotistical genius billionaire and believing that was all there was to him and while those were part of Tony they weren't everything. The man was multifaceted it's just he kept most of them close to his chest for only his chosen people to see. The physicist considered himself honoured to be considered among them. He was about to set Sitwell straight when a long, low whine ruptured the uncomfortable silence.

Both men froze.

Frantically Bruce's eyes scanned the surroundings, he recognized that whine and knew that it only meant bad things at such a close proximity. A Gamma pulse emitter about to fire was something he had wished he would never have to face ever again and yet here he was. His eyes locked with Sitwell's and then on the contraption standing innocently behind him, well as innocently as any laser looking device could. The physicist knew he had no time, knew what was going to happen before it could happen and found himself sprinting toward the other man regarding. The agent was frozen to the spot face contorted in shock as the other man charged toward him eyes flickering from brown to acid green in an instant and the slightly inhuman bellow of 'GET DOWN!' ringing in his ears. Jasper didn't register much after that, just the feeling of strong, impossibly strong arms throwing him to the side as the whirring reached it's a peak, followed by a high screech an almighty cloud of dust blinding him and finally an unholy roar of pain.

Moments later the dust cloud began to clear and Jasper coughed as he hauled himself into an upright position his keen eyes watching his surroundings carefully. At first there was no movement, no sound beyond the ringing in his ears but as everything settled he could make out the hunched outline of the other man.

"Doctor Banner..." He coughed out through a mouthful of dust.

The physicist didn't respond and Jasper could see the tremors running through his body as he fought of the impending transformation.

"Doctor..."

The other man spun around and as their gazes locked the agent felt the blood freeze in his veins. Instead of the acid green he was expecting the Doctors eyes were a deep blood red and filled to the brim with murderous intent. Jasper felt his breath catch as he shrank backwards as though the other man's stare had physically burned him. The _thing_ behind Banner's eyes was wild, even more so than the Hulk and Sitwell knew with a cold certainty that he did. Not. Want. To. Be. Here.

The physicist let out another roar, filled with pain, despair and raw, raw fury that set Jasper's teeth on edge as he watched the transformation began to take place; so familiar and yet at the same time not. The man's body began to elongate the usually lithe limbs broadening and stretching grotesquely, he'd seen the Doctor transform many a time but this looked nothing like the transformation he was used to. There was an inherent wrongness to it that made even his battle hardened stomach want to expel it's contents. Banner grew taller his clothes shredding as lethal looking spines erupted from his back and joints and his bones cracked and distorted into something that wasn't even human anymore. Even more disturbing was the disgusting shade of yellow his skin was turning, it wasn't even close to the normal deep green of the Hulk that he was used to.

The creature let out a roar as it finally settled, harsh breaths wheezing from the snout as the pain subsided. He was taller than the Hulk but thinner; all wiry muscle, with powerful looking legs that were oddly jointed clearly made for pouncing. While Hulk could be used as a shield as well as a force of destruction, it was clear that this, this monster was a predator; a weapon and Sitwell prayed to all the deities that he wasn't caught by the thing.

There was a moment of silence before the creature began laughing loudly like something out of an insane asylum elongated head thrown back as it roared with laughter

"FRee at LaST... MonSTEr is FReeeeeee." The voice was slightly higher pitched than Banner usual low tones and it grated on Jasper's nerves like back nails down a chalkboard.

"baNNer thOuGHt He'D WON trAPPed me forEVER buT I shOWeD HIM. MonSTEr hAS Won! MonSTEr wiLL brEaK baNNer's WorLD; brEak his _**HeARt**_."

The monster's facial features twitched into something resembling a cruel smirk as he ran taloned fingers a fallen piece of masonry; cutting grooves into the stone.

"MuST brEak tHe AvenGErS... MusT brEak _**StaRK**_."

The agent's stomach plummeted as it caught sight of the madness in those swirling red eyes.

"YeeeeeS MusT break StaRK. break tHe HeARt tO brEak tHe mINd ANd then ThIs bOdY iS mIIIIIne forEVER."

The creature didn't even look back as it lowered itself into a crouch before leaping upwards with the force of a torpedo; shattering the ceiling as it went crashing through and sending another wave of debris downwards. Sitwell dodged the falling stone taking cover in a small alcove until the air once again settled cursing madly as he made a grab for his communicator. The curses became even more violent as he besides that it had been completely fried by whatever the fuck had hit Banner. With a grimace he stared at the hole 'Monster' had made in the ceiling and prayed that the Avengers were prepared for what was about to hit them.

~End Chapter One.~

A/N: So yeah... let us know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Uhm… see end. *Prepares to dodge*

Running Wild

Chapter Two.

Tony sat at the conference table drumming his fingers on the dark wood impatiently. He had absolutely no idea what he was even doing here on the Helicarrier, he knew that the rest of the team were getting some kind of debriefing; that he apparently wasn't invited to for 'security reasons' and Bruce was off excavating his old lab in New Mexico with Sitwell. Which he totally wasn't sulking about because who on earth would he be interested in a load of broken lab equipment even the Banner home brew kind? Not him that's for damned sure and he were sure as hell not missing the guy either, nope not at all. He drummed his fingers even more obnoxiously on the table and pushed aside the uncomfortable feeling in his chest, he honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with emotions. Especially with essentially being sent to the naughty corner and left with no one to prod and pester. How he hadn't gone out of his mind in sheer boredom already he truly didn't know.

He didn't even have the suit with him so he could blow this popsicle stand and boy was he going to thank Rogers for _that_ later.

He stopped trying to bore through the table with his fingers and shot a sharp look at the SHIELD agent standing sheepishly by the door, the man flinched minutely and if Tony hadn't been looking for it he wouldn't have spotted it. Well good; it was good that someone had the intelligence to at least be a little wary of him instead of the bullshit the rest of the organisation tried to feed him.

"Hey you." He snapped at the guard in full on 'Tony Stark, asshole mode "What does a guy have to do to get a drink around here?"

The guard, who Tony had mentally named 'Chad', remained completely impassive; his hand just hovering over his fire arm in a reprimanding manner. The billionaire just rolled his eyes and lent back in the chair, propping his feet up on the edge of the conference table.

"Seriously I don't bite..." Tony carried on in an obnoxious tone "And I'm not diseased either regardless of what Agent Hill says; she's a lying liar who lies and is determined to tarnish my immaculate reputation by being a gossip and spreading salacious rumours about me."

He didn't miss the slight quirk of the agent's lips and mentally congratulated himself on winning yet another agent away from the dark side, Hill could fucking suck it.

"Of course Mar. Stark."

That was of course when everything decided to go to hell.

"Alert, alert incoming projectile; all agents prepare for impact."

The alarms blared loudly almost deafening Tony and he grimaced as the whole room shook sending him flying from his chair. That had been one hell of an impact, the Helicarrier was a pretty steady beast (he should know he'd designed the stabilizer systems) for it to rock so violently meant something very big, or. very explosive had hit. Quickly getting to his feet he shot a stern look at Agent Chad as he brushed of less imaginary than he'd liked dust.

"That didn't happen, right." His eyes flicked to the toppled chair.

"Of course not Mr Stark..." There was a faint sliver of humour in his voice "... But might I suggest that we move to evacuation point."

Tony thrice cursed Steve once again and nodded, looking seriously unhappy at the fact that he had to be 'evacuated'. He was Iron Man for fucks sake he should be knee deep in this shit; not being escorted out of the damn place. The Helicarrier shuddered violently once again and Tony just about kept his balance using the wall to steady himself, Agent Chad didn't so much as flinch and kept on striding down the corridor much to the billionaire's chagrin. It was just as Tony was mentally ranting about 'SHIELD meat-heads' that a loud and bonechilling sound echoed through the bowels of the Helicarrier.

"AaAavvVenGeeeers!"

Tony froze on the spot; there was something distinctly familiar about that voice though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why or where he knew it from. Agent instantly had his gun poised in a firing position as the earpiece in his ear flared with noise.

"Yes Director... He's here with me. We're heading to the evacuation point now... Roger, Agent Johnson out."

The billionaire rolled his eyes in exasperation.

A second roar pierced the air and it froze the blood in Tony's veins.

"STaaaarK!"

Well shit.

Agent Chad... Johnson... Whatever turned and looked at him with wide slightly fearful eyes carefully hidden behind a neutral expression and Tony flashed him a bright, wide and _utterly_ fake smile; clamping a hand on his shoulder. He really would have thought that the cute little SHIELD agents were _used_ to things like this by now.

"Well that sounds like our signal to get a move on, so lead the way agent."

The agent didn't argue and moved forward the billionaire in tow.

There was a crash and the sound of metal twisting as Monster collided with the hull of the flying ship Banner sometimes flew on. Banner knew Stark would be there so that was where Monster needed to go. He could feel Banner rallying against him in the corner of his mind but it was no good,

Monster was _strong_.

Monster was _in control._

The shards of twisted metal rolled of his body as he shook himself off like a dog and Monster let out a roar, signalling his intent.

"AAaAavvVenGeeeers!"

Then for good measure he added.

"STaaaarK!"

There was a ringing as a gunshot fired, the bullets bouncing off his thick hide and furious red eyes narrowed to slits; zeroing in on the puny mortals that had tried to hurt him. In the back of his mind he could hear Banner bleating on, pleading with him to do no harm, to show mercy.

Monster laughed.

They had shot first, they showed him no mercy and he would show them none in return.

"FoOooOLs." He hissed bitterly.

And lunged forward talons raking through the air and sharp teeth glinting in the dim light.

Tony followed the Agent through the corridors, trying to ignore the ominous flickering of the lights and the sounds of gunfire in the distance. Just what the hell was going on? Agent hadn't heard anything else since his initial orders and the billionaire had to admit it was starting to freak him out more than a little. Ahead of them a high pitched shriek pierced the air followed by a short spattering of gunfire, both men hugged the wall and waited breath held tight in their chests.

A moment passed.

Then two.

Then...

"ComE outT, Come ouT, I kNoW You'RE thERe. I cAn SMeeeeeeLl you."

The sound of something sharp dragging against the metal that lined the corridors sent shudders down Tony's spine and he began to back away back toward where they'd come from. However his escort didn't move an inch and the billionaire cursed furiously under his breath. He edged forward again and roughly grabbed Chad's uniform, hauling him backwards but his efforts were in vain because the next second the thing that had decimated the platoon rounded the corner and Tony felt the stomach drop out of his stomach.

Ho-ly Mary mother of God.

The thing was huge, yellow skinned and red-eyed; looking exactly like something out of the billionaire's worst nightmare. What was worse was the slow, sadistic grin that crossed the warped features, causing the slitted eyes to crinkle slightly. He wasn't exactly sure why he thought it but there was something familiar about those eyes. The monster took one small step forward, nearly closing the gap between it and the two men, long clawed fingers scraping against the floor and making a terrible din. Tony reflexively took a step backwards dragging the now entirely immobile Agent with him.

"STaaaaRk. I SeE yOuUu."

And didn't that suck?

"TimE tO BrEAk yOuUu."

"Fuck.." He breathed as Agent Chad was tossed to the side like a ragdoll and the creature grabbed hold of him by the throat slamming him against the wall forcing all the breath from his lungs. He gasped out a winded moan of pain, eyes rolling back slightly as the world went fuzzy, something the monster seemed to find amusing; if the gravelly sound erupting from its mouth was anything to go by.

"So VeRy PuNY. So eASy tO SmASh."

There was a flicker of recognition in Tony's eyes, but no it couldn't be? There was no way. The next acidic words only confirmed the billionaire's greatest fear.

"Will MaKe PuNy BaNNer waTCh aS I SmASh you, SmASh His HeARt fOr kEEpiNg mE Trapped."

Whatever breath Tony had managed to recover by that point was stolen from him and all he could do was choke out a pained, breathy "Bruce..."

The monster roared in his face.

"Not BaNNer! Not BaNNer! MoNSteR iS MoNSteR!"

There was a faint cough from the billionaire as Monster squeezed Tony's neck a bit more, the long talons digging into the back of his neck painfully. Fuck it hurt, so badly, like his head was about to pop right off the top of his neck but he refused to give the thing holding him captive the satisfaction of knowing that it was hurting him. He stared into the wild red eyes unafraid because he was Tony fucking Stark and he bowed to no one, man or monster. Monster drew back it's free arms, the wicked looking talons catching the glare of the fluorescent light and making the billionaire wish that he could gulp at the moment. There was a swish of air as the arm moved and then there was a loud clang as it connected that was something distinctly _not_ Tony. There was a roar of frustration and the billionaire had honestly never been so relieved to see Captain America's shield in his entire life.

The shield had ricocheted back to Steve's outstretched arm and the good Captain looked ready to rumble.

"Drop him. First and last warning." He commanded, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Monster just laughed hysterically the jerky movements around Tony's neck making him feel a little like a champagne cork.

Steve didn't waste any more time he hurled a flash grenade before flinging his shield with all his might at the creatures head, the blast going off and temporarily blinding the monster. Steve grinned in satisfaction as Monster's head snapped back as the shield connected squarely and sent him sprawling to ground stunned at least for the moment. It wasn't much, not really but it was enough for the creature to lose his grip on Tony and the man slid to the floor, gasping wildly for a second before scrabbling away and toward Steve; where reinforcements had arrived. Natasha and Clint stood shoulder to shoulder with Steve who was happily accepting a gun from the widow.

"Call it Cap." Clint said, his voice rough and professional.

"If you get a kill shot take it, the thing is damned tough; a prolonged fight would not be to our advantage."

"Wait… You can't.." Tony croaked rubbing his abused throat.

The three other members of the Avenger looked at him incredulously.

"Why not?" Asked Natasha clearly annoyed by Tony's interruption.

The billionaire floundered for a second, unsure that they would believe what he had to say. He was still having a pretty hard time believing it himself; that the Bruce he knew had such a monster buried deep inside of him. Not as unbelievable as you would think considering he did house the Hulk but at least with Hulk you could understand his motivations.

This thing…

"Because…. Because…"

"Spit it out Stark!"

"Because it's Bruce!" He shouted back, face red in frustration and from his previous asphyxiation.

"_What?!_" Steve gaped, blue eyes wide with shock.

Tony bit his lip. "I don't know how or what happened but what I do know is that Bruce is trapped inside of that thing and we gotta help him"

"Stark…" Natasha said softly "It's too dangerous."

Tony bristled at her lack of faith. "Listen, he really came here to get us, so if we lead him away from here them perhaps we can reach him wherever he is in there."

"And if we can't…"

"It won't come to that Natasha."

Natasha didn't look convinced but she nodded; Clint and Steve however looked torn. They had both gotten rather close to Bruce over the last few months, Steve because Bruce was the only one with enough patience to answer any questions he had about the twenty first century and Clint because they had often found themselves bumping into one another in the dead of night both driven awake by their nightmares. None of them had many people they could consider a confidant but the physicist had somehow slotted into that role for almost all of them with his quiet unobtrusive manner and self-effacing humour.

They weren't going to give up on him so easily.

"Okay, go team… So hangar then?" Tony tried and failed to sound chipper.

The other three nodded and the four of them started off down the corridor toward the hangar bay hoping they hadn't made a huge mistake.

Monster blinks the stupid white dots away and cracks his neck, growling under his breath.

Stupid soldier.

Stupid shield.

Monster would make them pay dearly for this, would pull their still beating hearts from their chests and laugh while Banner watched and cried from behind their shared eyes. He would make sure to take his time over Stark though, relish every whimper of despair.

But first he had to catch them and unlike Hulk, Monster was much smarter. He had heard their plan pathetic though it was and he wouldn't allow them to escape from his clutches. Moving with an fluid grace Monster decimated any SHIELD agents that crossed his path as he followed them down to the hangar, following the stench of their fear. By the time he arrived the jet they had commandeered was on the verge of take off and Monster couldn't have that. He sprinted forward and caught the right wing in his grasp. The jet shuddered but didn't stop it's acceleration and it plummeted off the edge before clumsily gaining altitude. Monster grinned to himself and licked his lips in anticipation unable to not take advantage of the situation presented to him. Banner was screaming in the back of his mind, flinging himself at the barrier the kept them separate in a futile attempt to wrestle control away from him.

But it was too late.

Far too late.

The Avengers had already lost.

Clawing his way across the wing Monster grabbed hold of the jets tail and sent the plane into a tailspin. Faster and faster it twirled and even in free fall he could hear the sounds of the humans panicking like rats inside. He could see the ground approaching, the Avengers would not have enough time to do anything to save their skins. With a malicious grin he clings tighter and waits for the impact.

BOOM!

The crash sends shockwaves flying in all directions and amidst the rubble Monster climbs to his feet. Around him is chaos and fire and the smell of burning flesh. It is that last smell that pleases him the most. The barest flicker of light catches his eye and he twists his head around; there in the distance is the familiar blue glow of an arc reactor and he stalks forward to retrieve the object sticking his hand into the fire not caring about the seering pain. The reactor is still working; barely, the blue light flickering on and off like a dying star.

He crushes it under his foot without a second thought, flames dancing around him as if in victory.

"HahahHAhaAHAAHAHHHAHAHA…" Monster begins laughing, he has won. Banner has lost everything.

"HAhAHAhahahAHAHahAHAHAHAHaa…." Monster is the victor come and see what you've wrought Banner.

"HAHAhahahaAHAHhahAHAHAahahaahhahaha…" He is still laughing as the transformation takes hold, his lanky yellow form twisting back into that of Bruce; hysterics still shaking the almost human looking being now. When it is finally complete the man is still chuckling the remnants of Monster's psyche remaining and then in an instant he's all Bruce again and horror hits him square in the gut and he begins to tremble. Tired brown eyes look down to the debris sticking into his foot and Bruce tentatively picked up what appeared to be a vibranium core his stomach threatening to spill whatever contents are left inside.

He takes in the carnage, the destruction utterly mortified and despairing.

"Oh God, what have I done?"

End Chapter Two.

A/N: Okay please, please don't kill me. I promise it will all make sense (ish) Poor Bruce, I do like picking on him so. Anywho sorry this took so long… Been having a rough few weeks.

Oh, and thanks for all the lovely comments and the favs and the bookmarks. They were all really awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Running Wild.

Chapter 3

_Three Weeks Later._

Bruce pulled the bill of his cap further forward trying to hide as much of his face as he possibly could, he knew there was only so much he could do to remain anonymous in the rapidly interconnecting world but he'd take every precaution to remain off the grid permanently. Sometimes it really was the little things that made the biggest difference; a fact Tony...

He stopped his train of thought dead as guilt and pain seared his heart.

There was no Tony anymore, no Avengers, all thanks to him.

Bruce's eyes burned with angry unshed tears feeling completely wretched and utterly alone. He'd brought this on himself, he'd warned them something like this could happen but they hadn't listened and they'd paid the dearest price for their ignorance. The 'I told you so' lingering in the back of his mind did little to lessen the sting, especially since there was no longer any one to say it to.

Monster laughed softly and mockingly in his mental space twisting the knife in just that little bit more, pushing him closer and closer to edge of his sanity. Hulk had been a bad enough mental room-mate but Monster was almost unbearable so much so he almost missed the big green guys constant pushing to be free. Monster wouldn't push for control, he didn't need to he'd already gotten what he wanted and knew that the next time Bruce transformed it was quite likely he wouldn't have the mental strength to change back. So instead he just attacked his mental barriers, wearing the physicist down slowly but surely; waiting for the inevitable to happen.

And Bruce didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out.

Sighing he dragged a dirt encrusted hand over his face grimacing at the tacky feeling against his skin. Now was not the time to be thinking about that, he had more important things to worry about; like finding a drink before he fell into a dehydrated stupor. The heat was the best and simultaneously the worst thing in working in places like this. Picking himself up he headed to the nearby bar in order to hopefully find some refreshment for his parched mouth that wasn't beer.

The bar was everything Bruce had expected, hot and dusty with very little natural light coming in through the slatted windows, the smell of sweat and stale ale lingering in the air. It was sparsely populated with what looked like a few regular patrons and in the background there was the faint drone of an old analogue television; crackling due to the poor signal. He took a seat on one of the bar stools trying not to wince when it creaked loudly under his weight, clearly not one that was used often.

"What will it be friend?" The bar-tender asked in a still, bored tone.

"Um... Soda if you have it; if not a water please."

The tender rolled his eyes but went to get Bruce's order regardless, he returned moments later with a cooled bottle of water and an immaculately clean glass. Bruce paid and took a long swig of the water almost sighing at the cool relief before pouring the rest into the glass in front of him. He sat silently and sipped the rest of his water slowly trying to work out his next move.

He was safe for the moment, well as safe as he could make himself but that didn't mean that there weren't people looking for him. He was pretty sure SHIELD were probably out after him but so far he'd seen neither hide nor hair of them so he assumed that meant that they'd hadn't quite caught on to him yet. If they had, well he was sure he'd already be locked up in a facility drugged to the eyeballs never again to see the light of day; Bruce tried not to shudder at that thought. So for the moment it was fine to hide out here and try and make a little movney so he could move on without having to worry where his next meal was coming from. Luckily they didn't question you too much as long as you proved to be a reasonably competent worker and didn't mind the conditions, something the physicist was eternally grateful for even if it repulsed him slightly.

He was just about to take another sip of his drink when a figure careened into him, knocking him from the stool and sending his glass of water flying through the air.

"Mira por donde vas idiota!" The man garbled is Spanish, clearly drunk out of his mind.

"Lo siento." Bruce murmured back, hoping his apology would pierce the man's alcohol addled brain.

No such luck, clearly the man was looking for a fight. Just _marvellous_.

"Usted lo sientes? ¿De qué tienes un coño? Sé un hombre y pedir disculpas a mi cara !"

Bruce winced as the man grabbed hold of him and dragged him up from the ground and forced himself to take a deep breath, he couldn't afford to lose control, not now.

"Le dije que lo sentía. Parar esto ahora antes de que te arrepientas." Bruce spoke very slowly and carefully.

The man stared for a second and then just laughed in Bruce's face, the stale stench of alcohol washing over the physicists face and making him want to gag. Then without warning and far quicker than Bruce would have thought him able in such a state he drew his fist back and slammed it full force into Bruce's jaw sending him crashing to the ground.

"Coño de mierda." The man spat before kicking Bruce in the ribs a few times and literally spitting on him.

On the floor the other man was gasping in deep breaths trying to fight back the pain and the wave of pure hatred that erupted through him. He could feel Monster baying for blood and it was getting harder and harder to keep the thing at bay. There was another volley of kicks that had Bruce crying out in agony but the man didn't stop, instead joking with a few of the other men around the bar. They didn't look particularly impressed by the display but they didn't move to stop the man by any means either too afraid or too indifferent to get themselves involved. Finally the assault stopped and the man picked up a pint of beer and clumsily poured it over the prone Bruce muttering the word 'patético' under his breath.

_Patético_

_Pathetic._

_**Pathetic little monster.**_

Bruce was suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings as his Father's words whispered in his ear, the smell of alcohol all around him, the pain radiating through his body; it was like he was a child again at the tender mercies of Brian Banner. He was no longer in that bar in the middle of nowhere, he was back in his family home witnessing the murder of his mother and his mental defences began to crumblinge.

'_Oh god, oh god no, please help me, please, make it stop.'_

Monster grinned slyly in the back of his mind and gladly answered his plea.

Bruce felt the burn of the transformation starting and it jolted him back to his senses but it was already far too late, he had given the monster roiling inside him the inch he needed and now it was ready to take the whole mile. Turning red-tinted irises at the men in the bar he managed to growl out a single word before the transformation consumed him completely.

"_**OUT!**_"

The bar emptied in the blink of an eye as a shrill roar pierced the air.

"For fucks sake can you guys please hurry up!?"

The two figures across from him glared balefully but otherwise ignored him continued setting up the complicated looking equipment.

"How's it going?" The voice was tired and weary.

"Slow.. " It came out as a growl "... but it's to be expected since y'know were in the middle of fucking nowhere. Honestly I swear I am going to fucking handcuff Banner to his bed when this is all over."

There was a snort of laughter from the earpiece, breaking through the static.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason you want to handcuff Banner?" The crackly voice echoed over the comms.

"I'm choosing to ignore that comment."

"Ignoring me doesn't make it any less true." The comm shot back.

"Uh, guys hate to interrupt but I think we got a hit here." A new voice that was female joined the conversation.

"Well _hell_." The first voice muttered.

Monster laughed shrilly as his claws rippinged through the flimsy ramshackle that someone called a home, people scurrying like frightened rodents out of any avaliableavailable exit. Finally stupid puny Banner had slipped up and now he was free once again and this time he intended on remaining so.

He leapt through the air and crashed through another building, sending it crumpling to the ground like wet tissue paper and stood amid the wreckage brushing off the debris like it was nothing. The fools had brought this upon themselves by attacking puny Banner and he intended to show them the error of their ways.

With extreme prejudice.

Monster sniffed the air trying to scent out any trace of their blood and grinned sadistically when he caught a whiff of it on the breeze. He once again took to the air following the acrid smell of radioactive blood mingled with alcohol; crushing roof after roof as he stalked his prey across the shanty town.

He landed with an almighty crash sending up a cloud of dust into the air. Across the small courtyard the man who had beaten Banner in the bar stumbled backwards pulling a firearm from the back of his pants. His aim was sloppy with drunkenness and the first few shots whizzed past Monster not even grazing him.

"Diablo! DIABLO!" The man screamed, tripping over his feet and falling to the floor.

He took a few more potshots, some of which actually hit their mark but Monster just shrugged them off like insects and slowly moved toward the man.

"Lo siento, lo siento... " The man mumbled and the smell of urine hit the air.

Monster's grin turned savage as he towered over the man and he drew back a taloned arm.

"PAtéTiCo." He spat venomously.

There was a vacuum of sound and then a massive explosion erupted from nowhere. Monster was sent flying by the blast, the sound of claws scraping along concrete like nails down a chalkboard as it scrabbled to gain some footing; screeching loudly at the interruption. As the dust began to settle the creature blinked blood red eyes it's hackle rising as a familiar, impossible figure came into view.

"Did you miss me?" Taunted the electronically enhanced voice of Iron Man.

"ImPosSiBLe!" Monster screamed, tearing up chunks of the ground as it flexed it's claws in enraged disbelief.

"Nope, just highly improbable and this time I'm more than ready to deal with you. So are you going to do this the easy way and give us Bruce back..." He lifted his arm the whine of the repulsors charging clearly audible "... Or the hard way? Either is good for me because regardless I am getting what I want."

Monster shifted it's whole body, shaking of the remnants of the last attack with little effort and readied itself to strike.

"FooLISh LitTLe MaN!"

There was a bored, exasperated sigh from the armour.

"The hard way... Somehow I thought that was going to be the case."

There was a second long whihir and then the repulsor fired, hitting Monster square in the face, throwing his head back with a roar as the armour shot into the air, darting like a firefly around the creatures head.

"Come on big boy, show me what you got."

Monster lashed out but Iron Man was too fast for him to catch. Shrieking in anger it leapt after the glittering metal man determined to finish what he'd begun weeks ago aboard the helicarrier and adamant that his prey wouldn't be as lucky this time. Although Monster still wasn't entirely sure how the man had been so lucky the first time; either way it didn't matter it was just another opportunity to break Banner.

The two of them flew over the slums Iron Man making the shanty houses rattle as he passed and Monster causing the very ground to quake beneath him as he leapt and crashed back down to earth.

"Iron Man status." A familiar authorative voice called over the comm.

"I'm headed your way Cap, tell me that everything is ready."

"Everything is ready, I just hope this plan of yours will work." There was a hint of doubt in his voice.

There was a derisive snort from within the armour "Puh-lease, of course this will work, I thought of it."

"I hope for all our sakes you're right." Was the ominous reply. "Good luck Tony."

The silence that followed was heavy, both members of the conversation knowing just how true those words were. This was their only chance to get this right, to save their friend because if they didn't SHIELD would take matters into their own hands and that did not bode well for one Bruce Banner and that was something heTony _would not_ allow to happen.

Tony could see the rendezvous point and the HUD lit up with schematics and information. It looked as if everything was in order and the team had set everything up right. They had been busy these last few weeks after their supposed demise, tracking Bruce across the country while at the same time trying to find a way to get rid of the monster that had overtaken their friend. Tony had spent hours pouring over Bruce's notes in the old burned out lab in New Mexico and come to realise the sheer scale of the man's brilliance. Not that he hadn't already known it but it was amazing to have physical proof of it.

It made him yearn for those days back in the lab.

He cut the thrusters to half as he approached the drop point, immediately the warning sensors blamed as Monster caught up behind him. There was a moment of perfect stillness before there was the thud of heavy impact and the two of them went tumbling to the ground. Iron Man managed to turn in Monster's grip staring deep into those, piercing, insane red eyes and just before the impact with the ground aimed a repulsor blast at the ground to soften the landing. There was an almighty crash and Tony felt some of the armour plates crumple but the integrity had held at least for the moment.

The sound of heavy, savage breathing reverberated around the inside of his helmet and Tony felt his breath catch in his throat.

"MiNE... mINe tO DesTRoy."

Time seemed to slow to a halt as Monster dragged it's claws down along the armour, the grating sound of metal peeling away from an exoskeleton sending shudders through the billionaire's body. Tony took a deep breath and braced himself.

"NOW!"

It was as if a switch had been flicked as everything roared into life. Without even being able to see it Tony could hear the telltale twang of Clint's bow string and the dull 'thunk' of the specialised arrows hitting their mark. Of Natasha dancing around the fearsome monster all deadly accuracy and grace; fixing the couplings in place and of Steve's voice, steady and sure telling them all to get clear.

Tony felt the surge of energy as it hit Monster and ran through where they were joined, felt as it began to leech out the creature sat on top of him and into the specially designed panels that Bruce had come up with. Monster reared back and screamed in pain, curses lighting up the air as it roared and bucked trying to break free of the gamma vacuum but it was already too late; the excess radiation that had created him was being syphoned off. Slowly the billionaire could feel the shift back to Bruce happen, the weight on his back slowly decreasing until it literally felt like nothing at all.

"Cap, what's the sitch?" He asked over the comm.

"Banner's back but he isn't moving. I can't tell from this distance."

Tony ever so slowly and carefully extracted himself from underneath Bruce's limp form. Steve was right, the man wasn't moving and much to the billionaire's horror he wasn't breathing either. He felt his heart twist painfully behind the Arc reactor, unbidden tears springing to his eyes in his grief. It had always been a possibility that this would happen, the delicate balance of radiation flowing through Bruce keeping him alive; if they didn't syphon enough then Monster would remain, too much and well... He had the proof in front of him.

He'd never gotten to tell the man he cared about him too, hell maybe even loved him just a little bit.

He slid back the face plate unashamed at the sorrow plastered across his features.

"Iron Man report." Steve's voice echoed over the comm.

"He's gone Cap."

There was a tense moment that seemed to encompass the whole of time and space.

"We're on our way."

The team congregated on the two scientists all looking equally sorrowful and distraught, Tony mostly ignored them preferring to mental beat himself up over miscalculating so immensely.

"Tony..." Natasha. He ignored her even though he knew it was a bad idea.

"No Tony... Look!" Clint. Didn't the birdbrain know when to leave him alone? He didn't want to look at his fuck up.

"Tony... Tony he's alive!" Steve and boy did that catch his attention.

The billionaire's head shot up and sure enough there was a shallow rising and falling of Bruce's chest. A strangled noise, one Tony wasn't exactly proud of, escaped his throat and slumped in relief the tension visibly leaving his frame.

Everything was going to be ok.

Bruce awoke to bright white light.

He felt sore and disjointed, the usual side effects of a Hulk out and slowly the memories trickled back in dribs and drabs.

The bar.

The man.

_Monster_.

Bruce shot up in his bed ignoring his protesting muscles in a full on panic. Oh God, what had he done?

"Woah, Hey there Big Guy, take it easy. You're safe, no one got hurt and you're safe."

Through the haze of sheer panic Bruce heard the voice talking to him, his mind clutching to the familiarity but it was impossible, he'd let Monster kill Tony. Did that mean he was dead?

"Bruce, Bruce look at me please. You're freaking me out."

Almost as if dreading what he was going to see Bruce slowly rose his head to find that familiar face staring back at him.

"Am I... Am I... Dead?"

Tony's heart broke a little at the question, at how broken Bruce sounded asking it. It was something he never wanted to experience again.

"Nope buddy, you and I are both very much alive." He pinched Bruce on the arm as if to affirm that fact.

The physicist's face twisted into a look of shock and then seemed to crumple in on itself as he shook his head vigorously.

"No, you can't be... Monster, he showed me... He crushed..." Bruce's fingers traced across the faint glow of the arc reactor. "No... this isn't real, it can't be..."

Tony could see them man beginning to panic again and grabbed on to his trembling hand, squeezing it tightly between his own.

"Bruce, we're here... It's real."

He brushed his lips across the cold knuckles and watched as the physicist froze, the scepticism on his face finally starting to melt away.

"But... How?"

Tony couldn't stop the grin from crossing his face if he tried.

"That was all you... You saved us..." He elaborated as Bruce's eyebrows shot into his hairline "... The teleporter, the one you designed, I kind of pilfered one... Had it stowed on the Quinjet and well managed to get it up and running before the crash. Had to use the arc reactor to power it so there was a bit of sticky moment there but no harm no foul..."

There was a second before Tony realised that he wasn't talking any longer and that the man in front of him was right in front of his face and shaking him hard.

"You crazy, insane, suicidal, fantastic, brilliant man... You, I just... I can't... "

Tony took advantage of his babbling and leaned forward to draw him into a hug, holding him tight in his grasp.

"Right back at you by the way. So how are you feeling?"

Bruce furrowed his brow, aside from feeling achy and sore he felt normal; the constant pressure behind his eyes was gone and the familiar grumbling of the Hulk could be heard in the back of his mind.

Monster, Monster was _gone_.

"What did you do?" He asked in wonderment.

Tony's grin brightened to megawatt proportions, a pure genius smile.

"Well after Sitwell filled us in with what happened at your old lab we sort of figured out that it was the over exposure that had created Monster, sooooo after raiding the lab we found away to syphon off the excess radiation a kind of gamma vacuum but there was the chance that it could kill you in the process..." Tony's face darkened slightly "We had to take the chance Bruce, I almost didn't but we knew that you'd rather..."

Bruce looked a little stricken but nodded in response "I'd rather be dead than trapped inside that creature. You did the right thing Tony. The gamma vacuum was a brilliant idea and it worked, I'm still here."

The billionaire was the one who looked stricken this time, his fingers drumming a nervous tattoo on his thigh.

"I thought it hadn't, I thought we'd drained too much and... you weren't breathing."

"What's important is that I am now." Bruce said, not allowing the other man to wallow in regret over nothing.

The two of them sat in silence mulling over their thoughts.

"Bruce...?"

"Yeah."

"Why was Monster so fixated on me?"

Bruce flushed and looked as if he was going to deflect the question but then apparently decided to take a leaf out of Tony's book and throw caution to the wind.

"I thought that would have been obvious."

"Well it kinda was... just wanted time hear it from the horses mouth so to speak..." Tony replied sincerely.

"So this... it doesn't change things? I mean obviously it changes things but y'know..."

"For the record you are adorable when flustered and no I am not about to turn into a fucking dick because I found out my science bro likes me in a more than friendly way. Furthermore on the topic of dicks I am all for mine and yours getting better acquainted at some point in the very near future."

The physicist sputtered at the bluntness of Tony's words his face going an interesting shade of puce.

"W-what?"

"What I'm saying Big Guy is that I think I feel the same way... maybe not as strong as you at least not yet but there is definitely something there and I want to see where it leads.."

Bruce's mouth fell open into an 'O' of surprise and for a heartbeat the billionaire thought he may have overstepped his bounds, that was until the other man lunged forward and sealed their lips together.

"Ugh my eyes! I did not need to see that."

They sprang apart looking exactly like a pair of kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. In the doorway Clint looked completely unrepentant and was smirking broadly. Tony flipped him off while Bruce studied his hands intently unwilling to meet the archers eye. Unfazed Clint walked into the room and flopped down into a chair beside Tony, making himself comfortable.

"So other than you two finally growing a pair what have I missed because Nat is going to want details; especially since she's in charge of the betting pool and I do not envy her right now because I'm sure Hill had today and she is going to be unbearably smug."

Tony glared but the physicist smiled gently after all that had happened these people had stood beside him, brought him back from the brink and beyond. He couldn't repay them for that faith and fortitude but he would do what he could like he always did; to honour; to atone and maybe just maybe one day he'd be worthy of them.

But until that day he would defend them until his last breath.

And pray that nothing like this ever happened again.

~The End~

A/N: Ugh I'm so Sorry this took since long.

Spanish translations: Mira por donde vas idiota! _Watch where you are idiot._

Lo Siento _ I'm sorry _

Usted lo sientes? ¿De qué tienes un coño? Sé un hombre y pedir disculpas a mi cara ! _ You're Sorry? What are you a pussy? Apologize like a man. _

Le dije que lo sentía. Parar esto ahora antes de que te arrepientas. _ I said I was Sorry. Stop this before you regret it. _

Coño de mierda _ Fucking pussy _

Diablo _Devil_


End file.
